


Fantasy In Ink

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has a fantasy of showing the world what Charlie put on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy In Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first drabble series I wrote a long time ago.

Black on Black. (#7 Science and/or Art)

David felt the pen dance along the skin of his back. Charlie straddled his hips.

“What are you working on, love?”

“Light, color, math of art, vision.”

“Is that ink going to run all over my shirts?”

“No, it’s a black Sharpie.”

David chuckled but tried not to move. “Black on black.”

“In science black is the absence of light, the absence of everything. In art black is everything, all the colors in one moment.”

“I think I’ll take art.”

“Math is art, a good equation is a poem, a song.”

“Does that make me your muse?”

“Always, love. Always.”

 

  
Fantasy in Ink (#5 Fantasy) 

There’s fantasy and reality.

 The reality was on David’s skin, under three layers of shirts, ink that spelled out equations of the cosmos, of prime numbers, perfect spheres. Equations that might as well be Greek or magic spells for all he knew of them. Equations that he had lay still for, letting Charlie doodle across his skin.

 That was reality. The fantasy was that he could take off the shirts, roll up his sleeves, make no attempt to deny the undeniable, the evidence on his skin.

 That was his fantasy. Don, Colby, the FBI, that was the harsh, unforgiving reality.

 

  
A Way of Coming Out (#30 Secret)

“What are you keeping secret, man?” Colby asked.

David smirked. “What makes you think I have a secret?”

“I can tell. Come on, we’re partners, spill.”

“That’s a little hypocritical.”

“Hey, you wouldn’t have wanted in that mess and this ain’t about me.”

“No, it’s about me and my secret.”

“So you admit you’ve got a secret.”

“We all have secrets.”

“And they have ways of coming out.”

“If you insist.”

“I’m going to find out what’s got you sneaking around. I bet I could even get Charlie to do some math on you.”

David smiled, “I bet you could.”

 

  
A Messed up Expression (#38 Discovery)

The bullet missed, the knife didn’t, the perp was dead.

The medic cut away the clothes trying to get to the wound.

“No, no,” David heard himself say.

Colby and Don hovered.

“It’s ok man, we got him,” Don said.

“What the hell?” said the medic.

“What the fuck?” said Don.

Charlie had been on a roll, collarbone to toes, the math of art.

The medic packed gauze around the knife.

“I knew I’d discover what your secret was.”

David looked at the knife. He felt shock setting in. “Charlie’s gonna be pissed. He worked on that expression all night.”

 

  
Hide and Smell (#98 Hospital)

David hated the smell of hospitals, hated the light, hated the sound.

At least the doctor kept Don in the waiting room while he was stitched up.

There was an ugly painting of a clown on the wall. Charlie could probably quantitate how ugly it was.

He wondered if Charlie is in the waiting room. Probably not. Charlie hated hospitals to. He would talk to Charlie when he got out, if Charlie was speaking to him, if Don didn’t finish the job the perp started.

David wondered just how long you could hide in a hospital and not get caught.

 

  
Dealing (#99 Fight)

“I want to see him now!” Charlie shouted at the nurse. “I want his status and I want to see him.”

“His status is stable and you will be allowed to see him when the doctor clears him for visitors.”

“What the hell are you even doing here, Charlie?” Don yelled. “You hate hospitals.”

“I’ll deal,” Charlie snapped.

“You wouldn’t deal for mom but you’ll deal for him?”

“Yes Don, I’ll deal for him. For him I’ll deal with hospitals, for him I’ll even deal with you!”

“And yet again we fight because I don’t understand you in the slightest.”

 

  
Accident Prone (#97 Accident) 

“It was an accident.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t even see the guy.”

“I know.”

“Don’s gonna kill me.”

“No he won’t.”

“He trusted me.”

“He’ll forgive you.”

“I could tell him it was an accident.”

“You accidentally jumped me?”

“Maybe.”

“Every weekend for nine months?”

“I’m accident prone.”

“I won’t let Don kill you.”

“He always trusted me to protect you.”

“Last I checked you still do.”

“I didn’t protect you from me.”

“I didn’t want protection from you. And I worked very hard to make sure you were very accident prone around me.”

David laughed and kissed Charlie hard.


End file.
